Breakthrough
by rocker95
Summary: When the barnyard is having fun doing a concert, a new farm owner comes and unsuspectedly wants to keep the secret. I promise it's pretty good. The summary doesn't explain much. T Just In Case.
1. Jumble part 3

Episode 9: Breakthrough

Chapter 1: Prologue & Beginning (Jumble part 3)

Daisy and DJ almost got divorced along with Otis and Abby. Reason being is Otis found out that DJ and Abby are in love. But DJ told everyone a lie so everyone would stay together: He and Abby never even kissed. DJ cut his wrist when he thought Daisy was gone forever. A new summer has came. Despite the anger of that day, DJ has determined to try harder not to lose Daisy. Otis and Abby are still a family but sometimes, Otis is disappointed because he believes she's gotta be thinking of DJ.

Daisy and DJ were sitting underneath a peach tree at dawn.

"DJ, why do you look so bummed out?" asked Daisy.

"I wish I could properly take back what happened last summer." said DJ.

"Honey, you said sorry." said Daisy.

"I don't think that should be enough." said DJ who got up and stared at the sunset with tears in his eyes. "I almost wrecked your life."

"But, I forgive you." said Daisy.

"It felt like Veronica reached into my chest and squeezed my heart." DJ said ignoring her. "My kind always has attraction to more than one girl."

"Your kind? What do you mean your kind?" asked Daisy.

"I'm not the same cow you knew before the 2005 flood." said DJ.

"Are you evil?" asked Daisy.

"No." said DJ. "I'm sorry about how you have to deal with my moodswings."

"DJ, you're scaring me." said Daisy.

"Honey, I'm a vampire." said DJ.

"A vampire? How can cows be vampires?" asked Daisy.

"Daisy, wouldn't SOMETHING explain why I've acted like this after 2005?" asked DJ.

"Yes. Something. But that means you're dead doesn't it?" asked Daisy. "Then why aren't you cold?"

"Although this seems to be a Twilight moment, we're not in Twilight." said DJ.

Daisy cried tears as if she'd lost him.

"Daisy, if I could change it, I promise I would." said DJ. "I love you sweetiepie."

She slowly walked up and gave DJ a hug.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong." said DJ.

"I love you too." said Daisy crying. 


	2. Prohibited

Chapter 2: Prohibited

That first chapter was just one of DJ's dreams.

There was a concert.

Daisy and Bessy were singing a song by Carrie Underwood called Wasted.

"That was Wasted by the original girls: Daisy & Bessy." said Root.

"Honey, that was good." said DJ to Daisy and kissed her.

"Well, your mother DID help." said Daisy.

"Good job, mom." DJ said to Bessy.

"Now, for your moment, Otis and the Crue!" said Root.

Oh god! The last time Root introduced them as 'Otis & The Crue', Ben died. And where was Dallas?

"Honey, I gotta go!" DJ said and kissed Daisy. "I've got a really bad feeling!" he said and charged outside.

He didn't see anything. No one was up at the coops. But why was he worrying? Dag was dead. DJ had killed him.

He turned around and saw Dallas then jumped.

"Dad! Thank God, you're okay." said DJ. "I love you, daddy."

"Okay, what's wrong?" asked Dallas.

"In 2006, Root introduced Otis's band as Otis & the Crue." said DJ. "His father was killed sometime near that."

"What?" asked Dallas. "Did they do it again?"

"Yeah." said DJ.

"Well, go back inside and enjoy the party." said Dallas.

"Um...Why don't you come with me." said DJ. "I'm scared."

"I promise nothing's going to happen to me." said Dallas.

"Okay." said DJ.

When he got on the stage and started Long Way Down by The Goo Goo Dolls, Otis shouted out. "That song is prohibited!"

"Prohibited!" shouted DJ. 


	3. The Fight

Chapter 3: The Fight

DJ was sitting in his room playing The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time for the Nintendo 3DS.

Daisy came in.

"DJ, I've gotta talk to you!" said Daisy angrily.

"Why are you acting like that?" asked DJ.

"You're not the leader around here, Otis is...And you punched him!" said Daisy.

"You're not taking MY side!" shouted DJ.

"He was trying to tell you something!" said Daisy.

"Like what?" asked DJ.

"His father and Dag sang that song together as friends before Dag went evil!" she shouted.

"Stop yelling at me!" shouted DJ.

"You weren't fair!" shouted Daisy.

"Daisy, I can't help some of the things I do! I wasn't going to tell you about my dream, but it's true." said DJ. "I'm a vampire. That's what makes up most of my personality. It's things I cannot control. I sometimes hurt people's feelings and it's the bloodsucker part of me that does it. Vampires also have more than one girl on their mind. I still love you but I'm in love with Abby. It's like Eclipse. Jacob & Edward. You and her. I kissed her before you arrived. I wish I wasn't able to do the things I do. Life had been better before the 2005 flood."

"You're just trying to make something up aren't you?" asked Daisy.

"No Daisy, you're just a bitchy heiffer!" said DJ.

"So, that's what you think?" asked Daisy. "That I'm a BITCH!"

"Daisy, please don't leave me!" said DJ. "I honestly didn't mean it!"

"Just leave me alone!" shouted Daisy. "I don't wanna see you for the rest of the night! I'll think about whether to leave you or not!"  



	4. Extreme Sickness

Chapter 4: Extreme Sickness

That night, DJ slept outside beside the barn. Daisy slept in his bed.

In the morning, DJ was really sick. He lie on his side with horrible stomachaches in all four stomachs. But they weren't normal. They were so bad he seriously felt like he was dying. His body temperature was so hot, he glowed orange.

Small waterfalls by his head went deep into the ground. His throat was getting extremely hot as he felt like he was going to throw up. He leaned over to the waterfalls. When he threw up, lava poured out of his mouth.

"Oh my god!" cried Abby frightened to death of what she saw. She cried on Otis's shoulder.

"Sssshhhhh!" said Otis trying to comfort her. "I have faith it'll be okay."

Bessy just woke up and saw DJ lying on the ground.

"My baby boy!" she cried and ran outside.

"Baby boy, are you going to be okay?" she asked him.

"I don't know, mommy." said DJ.

For hours and hours, the animals believed DJ would make it...and he did! He was no longer pyro-hot, no more stomachaches and no more deathly feelings!

Night.

Daisy had forgiven DJ for calling her a bitch.

In Abby and Otis's stall, Abby sat alone. She was glad and thinking about the night she and Otis shared their first kiss. It took someone else to realize they should've spoke sooner. Then she thought about an earlier night when she was a Justice Brew hero. When she was swallowed by the Jurassic Corn Cob, Otis jumped in to save her instead of letting her die. Then, they confessed that they LIKED each other. He was the best boy she had been with. (Although it's sad Joey didn't know his father) The truth was, Otis and Abby were in love and were the perfect couple.

It's kind of strange how the farmer's hardly around anymore. While Abby was in her room, a concert was in the barn's backyard.

DJ avoided Long Way Down this time so he and Otis didn't get in a fight. He sang Livin' On The Edge by Aerosmith. 


	5. Strange Human

Chapter 5: Strange Human

While all the fun lasted, a grey Aston-Martin Vanquish pulled in the driveway and a white woman with a red and black hairstyle like Alice Cullen's from Eclipse, black fingernail polish, pink lipstick, a black vampire costume shirt, dark blue pants and pink Converse on got out.

"Oh, no!" said Otis. "It's a-"

"Don't sweat! I know your secret and can keep it!" she said.

Otis walked up to her and asked "So, you're not all freaked out about our appearance right now?"

"No. My brother disappeared in 2008 and believe it or not, you guys were a show. His FAVORITE show. He always wanted to be with you all and wished he was DJ the cow. I just decided since he disappeared, maybe you guys existed and I would find him. So, I'm here. Ever wonder why Farmer Buyer wasn't around?" she asked.

"Yes." said Abby.

"I've been making deals with him. He truly told me he didn't want to worry about a farm. So, he gave it to me." she said.

"So, let me get this straight. You weren't hired by Mrs. Beady to expose us?" asked Abby.

"No. For my brother's sake, I would rather give her a piece of my mind." she said.

"That sounds sick!" said Pig.

"Are you stupid?" she asked.

"No, I'm Pig." said Pig.

"I'm aware." she said. "Anyways, my name is Teresa Miller."

"And I'm guessing you know our names?" asked Abby.

"Yes." said DJ and walked up to Teresa with a smile on his face.

"DJ?" asked Teresa.

"It's me." said DJ and gave her a long hug.

"You got your wish!" said Teresa.

"Yes, I did." said DJ.

"I'm happy for you." said Teresa.

"I love ya, siss." said DJ.

"What the HELL is going on here!" shouted Bessy.

"Mom, shut up!" said DJ.

"You're still the same!" said Teresa. "Why don't you come back home?"

"Siss, I'm where I always wanted to be!" said DJ. "I don't wanna leave!"

"Then, I'll stay!" said Teresa. 


	6. Birthday Surprise

Chapter 6: Birthday Surprise

At bed time, Daisy came into she and DJ's stall.

"So, the truth came out!" Daisy said shocked. "That explains how you seen things you weren't here for."

"Yeah Daisy, I didn't want to tell anyone because of two things." said DJ.

"What are those?" asked Daisy.

"I didn't think anyone would believe me. But if for some reason they did, I was afraid they would think I was crazy for another human to know." said DJ.

"Well, now it doesn't matter." said Daisy and kissed DJ.

"Honey, seeing as how tomorrow's your birthday, I've got a surprise tomorrow." she said and kissed him again.

Phoenix- 1901

They lie down as they kissed. Daisy over DJ.

Next morning.

Daisy and DJ were still in bed but were awake.

"Happy birthday, honey." said Daisy.

"Thank you, sweetie." said DJ.

"You know how I said I've got a surprise for you?" asked Daisy.

"Yeah." said DJ.

"I'm pregnant." said Daisy.

DJ smiled at Daisy. 


	7. Another Epilogue

Chapter 7: Letters

When DJ and Daisy arrived at the Birthday party, DJ got a lot of awesome things. Abby got him Tremors 5, Otis got him Scream 4, his mother got him Scary Movie 5, Freddy got him the 2011 Twisted Metal game, Peck got him Mario Kart 3DS and etc., etc.

The present he liked the most was Daisy's. No one else knew a new baby was to be born. And that was the plan.

Later, a note from Veronica arrived in the mail. DJ remembered it had been a long time since he had gotten a letter from her. But last time, she wanted to keep him at her farm. She said she'd blame him for cutting her when it was actually her. Whatever she mailed about, he vowed to say no to. He had no reason to trust her (eventhough, she is hot).

Another letter came from his cousin, Nate. It said that he, Little Otis and Little Abby were coming down for a visit. Actually, he wanted to move in.

Well, there's one thing to remember: Love is a powerful thing. You can't destroy it, but it can go somewhere else if it is abused. The story I told you was the breakthrough of the series.

THE END

Don't miss the next story! See how Otis and Abby got together.


End file.
